No Matter When -- Kalafina --
by Boneless Predator
Summary: Kalafina members' are freshmen in the same private high school so named Wakaba all-girls high along with their producer Yuki Kajiura who teaches at their school and created the group. In this universe they will also meet other vocalists and musicians of YK, but before, how will they reunite in this universe? /Disclaimer: I don't own any of this /but the story and some OCs/


**No Matter When**

 **Alternate Beginning**

 _1_ _st_ _Day of High School ~ First Half_

Spring is commonly known as the beginning of all seasons in Japan for some reasons such as High School's student acceptance, its nonaligned weather that is neither hot nor cold, the cool breeze, and of course, Sakura. She is sure that is for sure if it's Japan. In this very special day, she should've stayed in the hall, spectate the freshmen for the year, and listen to the long speech. But here she is, tidying some things left in her room, carrying some cases, placing it below the chairs. One seemingly big and heavy, others are most likely smaller. It must have been tiring, doing all these things by herself. But thanks to the cool weather not even a sweatdrop gained. Well, there are few, actually.

"Now that all done…" she straightened herself, planting her hands onto the hips. The woman stared at the results of her work for some moments and decided to sit down before picking her stuff. A little while now, with a canned cold coffee, the bell rings as notice that the little break after the ceremony had ended. Today is supposedly would be only the opening ceremony and introductions for each classes and the students will be able to go home faster though she is not expecting it to follow the order that's been made.

She stands up as it is time for her to go. All the instruments here are intended for music classes and introduction for the clubs as some new instruments have just arrived. It surely could have been the other students but she volunteered as there are new instruments that she hasn't taught them on how to treat them yet. Her things as books and papers, also the curriculum in her possession lifted up and all carried in the bag, walking to the door circling passing the windows had her smiled.

' _I wonder what kind of student attended this year'_

Light sound of knocking made her turned towards the door; presumably student by the way she had knocked. "Kajiura-sensei . . .?"

"Yes, coming—."

* * *

Proceeding, the whole 1st classes are located in the middle building as the second floor of the building for class 1-A. The sound of an "A" might goes for those who are rated better than the rest of the students but actually they can't rest assured being in the hottest class during summer. The very location isn't even close to the tree and other plants, in other words it doesn't have a very good view offered. Supposedly none is paying attention to this due to the excitement of finally being in high school, and the weather now isn't that bad as the breeze managed to blown some petals through the class.

Just a few minutes after they relaxed their feet by sitting down, the door slides and the teacher goes in. Some of the students who had spent their time talking went back to their seats. The teacher only curves a smile, "Well, isn't it good to know that you are getting along in the first day of school" she placed her bag onto the desk, taking a chalk, she writes her name on the blackboard.

"My name is Eri Itou, I teach History and because of the subject I am teaching, it leads me to become the kind of teacher that could be loved and hated."

Some students laughed towards the intended pun,

"I'd like to know all of the students I'll mostly spend my time with during this year. So I hope that you are all prepared for it," Itou-sensei takes the papers with all the students complete records in alphabetical order. "To make it easier let's begin with absence, please raise your hands when you're called, then we will precede the introduction afterwards in seat order"

The absence had taken some time but as it's done it'd make it easier for the very next step. And now the introduction is halfway the whole class.

"That's a very good introduction up until now and well, we are near the end I suppose. . ." Itou-sensei took another quick look down on the earlier student's records, "Alright, then, please keep up the good work, you can sit down, Agata-san" once the said student seated down, the student behind her stands up right away, Itou is slightly taken aback,

"Y-yes!"

' _Quite the energetic one, I see. . ._ "Yes, please,"

The girl seemed to have settled down a little, "Ah, yes. . ." the other girls laughed and she does too, towards herself. "My name is Keiko Kubota; I love sport so I plan on joining sports club though… I'm not sure yet on which to join" she smiled sheepishly, "Nice to meet you!" Keiko bowed at the end of the introduction.

Itou-sensei nodded after looking down once again. "Thank you, Kubota-san; you are welcomed to sit down." She checked the very last person who sits in the corner by the window, close to the class's locker. Cueing a sign with a nod, she immediately knew that it is her turn to introduce herself to the class, thus she stands up.

"I'm Kaori Oda. . ."

Tall. She is also beautiful and this had adjusted all eyes to be on her. They are whispering all about her and things as her features, things that girls would do, and apparently Keiko too, she turned her back to the girl who is sitting behind her. She did nothing of those whisperings but stare at her in rather intensively. Kaori took a glance down, spotting Keiko who has been looking at her in her wide vision.

"Shh"

But then it all stopped by that very warning. Keiko too, had immediately turned back facing straight. And so she continues, "I don't plan on joining club activities, but I hope I can get along with everyone."

' _This girl. . .'_ exactly, as it is mentioned in the papers, Kaori Oda; might be too young to be in high school and moreover she has these careers that aren't really surprising, seeing how she looked. Instead of saying "Nice to meet you" towards the rest of the student, she said that she hoped to be able to get along with the rest of the class, considering on how old she is. It appears that she had accelerated her grades since her years in primary school. "Very well, then; and I believe that you will, Oda-san. You can sit down." Itou-sensei then cleaned the papers by tidying them up; putting them back into the small bag she had carried inside. Once finished, she stood straight with her hands clasped, "Now then I'd like to ask about the voting to the class' representatives for the properties, event, to secretary and accountant. It is probably a must in most classes in deciding it today, but I am giving you other choice on doing it in 3 days. It's an all girls' high school so I believe that we can trust each other's well better, though still I am leaving it in your hands. Are there any opinion?"

The class is in silence for a little while but then a girl raised her hand.

"Sensei!"

Who else if it is not the energetic Keiko Kubota; she should be grateful being called energetic than that of petite.

She smiled in response, "Yes, Kubota-san?"

Keiko stands up as it is a manner that is rather common so that everyone would be able to see and pay attention to the idea given. To be frank she is not planning on doing so but since none is willing to, though that she is also unwilling in doing so, her body just moved. _'At least I got some ideas… come on!_ "Yes… I was thinking that I'd vote for it to be held in those 3 days. . ." but then some students giggled, "Eh…?" She turned around not expecting them to laugh. Itou-sensei also coughed and made her thought, _'Sensei too!?'_

Unbelievable, she might have been marked as the class' clown right in the first day of school, but they are not that cruel. "W-well, is there anyone else?" Asked her a little bit shaky at the beginning due to the small laughter she just had.

The girls became a little noisy once again… they looked each other in search on who would bring their opinion or election will be postponed in 3 days as many here would want it to end as fast as possible; a very good way to escape from responsibility.

"Sensei—"

Itou-sensei arched her eyebrows; adjusting her glasses with a finger she welcomed the student to deliver her opinion, "Yes, Irie-san"

"Um. . ." She folded her hands, playing with her fingers, nervous on what she is about to say. "I— um. . ." her voice is getting lower and lower, ". . . the representative… I can do it. . ." with her speaking in that way, the teacher isn't able to hear her out,

"Excuse me, can you speak louder?"

"Umm. . ."

At the second thought, Irie can't do it, however when she is about to pull back, a student who sit beside her raised her hand, "Sensei, she said that she will be the representative"

* * *

It was rather relieving that it is settled in just one day, some now students gathered around Irie, wondering why she would want to do such a duty, and all. People had thought it to be because no one else is willing to do the job, but instead she had replied with "I want to overcome my shyness, so. . ." Everyone else laughed and of course, they respected her for it and they are looking forward to it

The teacher, Itou-sensei agreed and allowed her to try being the representative for the year, but in the other hand, thinking that someone _bolder_ has to take the position as the vice representative to balance the kinds of Irie-san, suggested that Keiko should fill the place and the whole class agreed. And now she is stuck in the position.

5 minutes until break time and the teacher had left the class, giving them some space to know each other's better as she had to take care of some papers and will choose the others _responsible_ later on after leaving such impression towards her students. Keiko lies on her desk, thinking that she shouldn't have raised her hand too much that now she's the one chosen to fill the position.

"Aaaaahh it's gonna be tiring—" she grunted, and some girls come to her place as well,

"Good work you did there, Kubota-san, was it?"

Another girl with short hair came to the other's side, "Yeah, we'll be cheering you on!" said her jokingly

' _Wait, who are their names again. . ._ "Ahaha nah, no problem at all let's say I haven't plan on doing something here so I kinda feel relieved that I have something to do too, um. . ."

"It's 'Satou-san' for you!" Said her jokingly, laughing, "Nah. . . Satoko is fine for you, you know, there must be many Satous here" and followed with one nervous laugh

The girl beside her placed a hand onto Satoko's shoulder, shortly chuckling, "Well, I also prefer being called Mina. Nice to meet you, Keiko-chan. It's fine for us to call you Keiko, right?" Satoko nodded

"Why, of course!" said Keiko rather welcomed and now cheered up, "Well, Irie-san's cute so I don't mind." She said jokingly, the other girls laughed. Irie had turned to Keiko with the rest of the students are busying themselves talking to others. She smiled at Keiko, and Keiko returns it and childishly waved at her

The bell finally rings, "Keiko-chan, Keiko-chan, we are going to the canteen now, wanna come along?" Offered Satoko

"Sure, why not, but wait you guys can go first, I'll clean up first"

They nodded. Satoko carelessly waved at Keiko, leaving the classroom. Keiko once again banged her head onto the table, "What do. . . I do, what do I do, I'm just so unmotivated I don't think it'd turn out so well aaaaaaaaa" she mumbled, shaking her head

"Um . . . Keiko-san" Keiko stopped shaking her head as what she's doing having heard a certain voice coming behind her, "Ah- sorry, I mean Kubota-san ahaha, well… good luck being the vice representative."

Keiko turned behind. It's none other than Kaori Oda who had introduced herself a moment ago. She grinned at her, "Thanks Kaori-chan!" In a motion she took her purse with her, heading to the canteen catching up to the earlier girls who had invited her to go along with them.

Of course even Kaori would know that by calling her given name is a sign given by Keiko that it is okay for her to call her by her first name after rephrasing it by calling her surname. She might looked rather quiet but Kaori is actually all hyped inside thinking that she is definitely going to make it up later by talking to Keiko. Kaori lightly pressed her cheeks with both her palms then she took her lunchbox out of her bag and subconsciously forged a smile.

' _I'm glad that I didn't go for home-schooling as instructed… Normal high school life, here I come!'_

"Hmm. . . Which way is canteen again. . ." Mumbled a student with a quite distinct feature; her hair is a little wavy with hair braided to the back, and her hair is black. She went so fast that her friends didn't even noticed that she had went there first since there were no teachers at all but now she had found herself lost and just following the other students heading as she thought there they'd be heading to the very same destination as she is.

"Whoaa—"

*BUMP*

It was a very hard bump, and she blamed herself for kept looking to the school's flyer that has this map on it. Good grief that the other girl has a very good balance to prevent her from falling, but a hand is on her head rubbing her forehead, but the brunette doesn't seem to be that fine.

Rubbing her nose, feeling a little dizzy, the one with the braids kneeled and asks, "Are you okay?" She folded her hands as apology, not even caring that the flyer that was in her hands is lying on the ground.

"No, no, I'm okay, I'm okay but well, ouch—" she laughed though pained, but mainly she laughed because of this funny feeling of her head spinning. No hard feelings by her returning the other girl's help for her to stand, it's just that she'd fell right away if she does, "Give me some time" the braided nodded and gratefully they're in the side so they are not in the way of people walking.

Meanwhile she had took a handkerchief seeing a light bump on the brunette's left knee that had held her weight there, _'She's small…'_ but instead, she says, "I'm sorry I was to focused on the map so I didn't see you. That seems hurt, here—"

"I'm used to it but well. . . thank you" this time she took the handkerchief from her and slowly pressed it to the little scratch on her knee, "Where are you heading? Are you lost?"

"…Lost?" Retorted her and then she laughs, "No, there's no way! The school's floor map is just interesting as look at how big it is and detailed! Well the school itself sure is big!" She cheerfully explained, giggling,

' _She's unexpectedly talkative…'_ she thought, and laughs at the other's behavior. And it seems that she isn't lost as thought, but merely adventuring the new _discovered_ area

"…Currently I'm heading to the canteen, what about you? You seemed to be in a hurry"

"Oh, right!" The brunette's eyes widened remembering that she has to catch up to her new friends, "Yeah I'm heading to canteen too, I should hurry since my friends went there earlier but yeah hahaha"

"Oh right, I bumped on you, I'm sorry!" Apologized the girl,

The brunette smiled and tries to stand up. The other who is now looked slightly taller than her had helped her to stand. Thinking that it is also her fault since she is the one running towards her although she did saw her earlier, the brunette had thought that she should go with the girl she knew just now, "Don't worry about it. Let's go there together instead!"

She blinks, "But what about your friends?"

"They won't mind" said the brunette waving carelessly, "Anyways we're going to canteen but why are we going on opposite direction?"

"I don't know, I'm just following the map—"

"Ah~" nodding, she took the taller girl's hand and walks, "This way is faster!" The braided girl is unable to complain or rather she doesn't have a single thing to be complained and just nod as they walked together to the said direction. "I've been here some times before since my sister was here too. That's why I knew that it's faster this way."

"Ooh, so that's why!" Then she looked at the map again, "Oh right there's another stairs here" she pointed out.

"Where, where—" she tilted her body to the side to see the map on the taller girl's hands. The taller girl lowered her hands a little bit so the brunette would be able to see it easier. "It looks complicated! Damn you're amazing!" She laughed, and the taller girl also laughed

"Well I like it because it's complicated—I mean look isn't it cool to be the only one able to read maps hahaha"

* * *

"Safe—"

"Hey Keiko where were you we thought you're back to the class or still waiting still we thought you got lost!" The short haired girl approaches her, looking slightly worried though not much appealing due to how she said it rather jokingly.

Keiko walked to the girls laughing, "There's no way I'd be lost, I met someone there, soo"

Satoko nudges her curving a mischievous smile, "Who is it, a boy?"

Mina then approaches them exhaling before lightly chopping Satoko's head, "It's an all-girls school, remember?" Satoko rubs her head apologizing, "Anyways who is it, a friend?"

"See, you're also curious about it!"

"W-what—"

The tomboy had ran before Mina could catch her and so she tried to catch her by matching up with her speed, this had made both Mina and Satoko to forget the question, leaving Keiko puzzling some thought on who was this braided girl she met earlier and had traded her melon bread with the chocolate bread in her hands now,

"Wait. . . I forgot to ask her name"


End file.
